Ultimate Showdown Fighting Crossover
by DevilMayRaven
Summary: Many heroes and villians are transported to a strange realm to find others who have also been transported. Soon heroes and villians are randomly picked to team together to battle others to see who will come up on top. Characters from Games, Animes etc. It will be a very LARGE crossover between many animes/games as it will be random encounter fighting with a bit of story.
1. Rules

The fighting will be 3v3 team fights.

The fight location will change every time.

There are many rules to avoid some of the fighters being to overpowered or just to avoid arguements with children.

Rules.

* * *

Weapon's and Abilities.

(DMC 4 Dante)

Rebellion.

Ebony and Ivory.

All DMC 4 Styles.

Quicksilver Style - No time slowing only the speed benefit.

Devil Trigger.

* * *

(Sesshomaru)

Weapon's and Abilities.

Bakusaiga. - Takes much more effort to kill instead of a instant one hit kill sword.

Tenseiga - Can't be used to resurrect while fighting.

Poison Claws.

Poison Whip.

Daiyōkai Form - Dog Demon Form.

* * *

(Inuyasha)

Tessaiga.

Wind Scar.

Backlash Wave.

Adamant Barrage.

Meido Zangetsuah.

Claws.

Demon Form - Is possible to transform if Tessaiga is taken away or lost.

* * *

(Koga)

Weapon's and Abilities.

Goraishi Claws.

One Jewel Shard in each leg.

* * *

(Trish)

Weapon's and Abilities.

Both of her Handguns.

Electricity Powers.

* * *

(Lady)

Weapon's and Abilities.

Kalina Ann - Missile Launcher.

Dual Uzi's.

* * *

(Link)

Weapon's and Abilities.

The Master Sword.

Hylian Shield.

Bow & Arrow.

Bombs.

Strength Gauntlets.

The Ability to talk.

* * *

(Slade)

Weapon's and Abilities.

All Abilities.

All basic Gadgets.

* * *

(Ashley J. Williams)

Weapon's and Abilities.

Chainsaw.

Boomstick.

Infinitie Shells - But has to reload.

Insane Luck.

* * *

(Samus)

Weapon's and Abilities.

Arm Cannon.

Power Beam.

Ice Beam.

Light Beam.

Dark Beam.

Plasma Beam.

Normal Metroid Suit.

Missile Launcher.

Grapple Lasso.

Grapple Swing.

Ice Missle.

Seeker Missle.

Morph Ball.

Morph Ball Bombs.

* * *

(Selene)

Weapon's and Abilities.

All Weapons including all her basic gadgets.

All Abilities.

* * *

(Rayne)

Weapon's and Abilities.

Dual Arm Blades.

The Carpathian Dragons.

Harpoon.

* * *

(Vergil)

Weapon's and Abilities.

Yamato.

Summoned Swords.

Dark Slayer.

Devil Trigger.

* * *

(Nero)

Weapon's and Abilities.

Red Queen.

Blue Rose.

Devil Bringer.

Devil Trigger.

* * *

(Lucia)

Weapon's and Abilities.

Cutlaseer.

Throwing Daggers.

Devil Trigger.

* * *

(Spawn)

Weapon's and Abilities.

Basic Weapons.

Basic Abilities.

* * *

(Teen Titans Cartoon Raven)

Weapon's and Abilities.

All Abilities.

White Form Raven.

Demon Form Raven.

* * *

(Teen Titans Cartoon Starfire)

Weapon's and Abilities.

All Abilities.

* * *

(Teen Titans Cartoon Nightwing)

Weapon's and Abilities.

All basic Gadgets.

* * *

(Kratos)

Weapons and Abilities.

Blades Of Chaos.

Icarus Wings.

Basic Powers.

* * *

(Ganondorf)

Weapon's and Abilities.

Execution Sword.

All Abilities.

* * *

(RE5 Wesker)

Weapon's and Abilities.

All Abilities.

Basic Weapons.

* * *

(Blade)

Weapon's and Abilities.

Blade's Sword.

All Gadgets.

* * *

(Captain America).

Weapon's and Abilities.

His Shield.

* * *

(Bayonetta)

Weapon's and Abilities.

Basic Abilities.

Basic Weapons.

* * *

(Hellboy)

Weapon's and Abilities.

Samaritan.

Big Baby.

Basic Abilities.

* * *

(Teen Titans Cartoon Cyborg)

Weapon's and Abilities.

All Weapons.

All Abilities.

* * *

(Fierce Deity Link)

Weapon's and Abilities.

All Weapons.

All Abilities.

* * *

(Shao Kahn)

Weapon's and Abilities.

Basic Weapons.

Basic Abilities.

* * *

(Eddie Riggs)

Weapon's and Abilities.

Blade of Ormagöden.

Clementine.

Demon Form.

* * *

(Venom)

Weapon's and Abilities.

Basic Weapons.

Basic Abilities.

* * *

(Wolverine)

Weapon's and Abilities.

Basic Weapons.

Basic Abilities.

* * *

(Mewtwo)

Weapon's and Abilities.

All Weapons.

All Abilities.

Barrier - Is breakable with enough damage by almost anything.

* * *

(Lucario)

Weapon's and Abilities.

All Weapons.

All Abilities.

* * *

(Cloud)

Weapon's and Abilities.

Basic Weapons.

* * *

(Auron)

Weapon's and Abilities.

Basic Weapons.


	2. Intro 1

There was a dimension that was dormant for several hundred years...

No one knew who the ruler of that dimension was but he was seeking out incredible fighters to amuse himself.

And no one ever learned of who this being was or how powerful he truly was.

Or if he was a being at all he may have just been the dimension itself...

In his dimension... he is the dimension...

And he had a name... his name was Morburu.

He found himself mighty fighters from different Universes...

He was preparing to transport them to his dimension as he began to prepare the rooms for the fighters...

And he had a particular list of fighters...

Dante, Sesshomaru, Raven, Inuyasha, Koga, Trish, Lady, Link, Slade, Ashley J. Williams,

Samus, Selene, Rayne, Vergil, Nero, Lucia, Spawn, Raven, Starfire, Nightwing,

Kratos, Ganondorf, Wesker, Blade, Captain America, Bayonetta, Hellboy, Cyborg,

Fierce Deity Link, Shao Kahn, Eddie Riggs, Venom, Wolverine, Thor, Mewtwo,

Lucario, Cloud, Auron.

The being created a large castle and courtyard that was impossible to escape the outside walls as the castle and yard was 1000 yards in length and width.

And of course had many beverages waiting inside... as time passed it was soon time to summon the fighters.

The being soon summoned the fighters one by one as first showing up is Dante.

Dante appeared in the large Courtyard surrounded by nothing but grass and the castle was a little distance away.

"Should I even ask myself what the hell happened and why I was brought here?" said Dante as he put his hands on his waist and looked around.

Dante continued to look around the area as soon he heard a voice.

"Welcome..." said Morburu.

Dante looked to the sky as he heard the voice.

"Well? Where are you?" said Dante as he continued to look around.

"I am everywhere... I am this dimension... this world..." said Morburu.

"Well alright then mind if I ask what the hell am I doing here?" said Dante as he laughed.

"You have been summoned to fight for my amusement." said Morburu.

"There are many other fighters across different Universes I must summon." said Morburu.

"And do not try to escape for I control everything now go get some beverages inside of the Castle." said Morburu.

"Well isn't that just wonderful." said Dante as he began to walk toward the Castle gate as it opened.

"Looks like this is going to be one hell of a party!" said Dante as he entered the Castle.

Outside of the Castle another fighter was being summoned as his name was Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru suddenly was summoned into the dimension as he took a moment to turn his head and look around.

"The great Sesshomaru." said Morburu.

Sesshomaru looked to where he heard the voice in the sky as he continued to stare.

"What is the meaning of this?" said Sesshomaru quietly.

"You have been summoned to fight for my amusement." said Morburu.

"And before you try to resist I will ensure you there is no possible way of escaping this dimension..." said Morburu.

Sesshomaru continued to blankly stare to the sky as he smiled.

"Well then I won't disappoint you I'll play this little game of yours but be sure when this is over I will find you." said Sesshomaru as he walked toward the Castle.

Sesshomaru entered the Castle and inside the main room he saw Dante in the corner with a plate of Pizza sitting down on a large chair.

"You to eh?" said Dante as he continued to eat.

Sesshomaru stared blankly at Dante as soon he approached the corner of the room and took a moment to look around.

"Food and drinks over there help yourself I'm sure we won't run out considering Morburu is this dimension apparently." said Dante as he turned his head toward Sesshomaru.

"Morburu?" said Sesshomaru as he turned his head toward Dante.

"Yeah at least that's what he said his name was." said Dante.

Dante and Sesshomaru both looked toward the gate as a girl in a blue cape walked in.

"Oh my." said Dante as he stood up and approached the girl.

"Your name would be?" said Dante as he stood in front of her.

"Call me Raven." said Raven as she looked up at Dante.

"Well it's nice to meet you." said Dante as he smiled.

"And Allow me to introduce myself... my name is Dante." said Dante.

"Who is he?" said Raven as she turned her head toward Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru turned his head toward Raven.

"Sesshomaru." said Sesshomaru.

"Well three to go how many left I wonder." said Dante as he took a step back to his chair.

Raven approached the corner of the large room on the opposite side from Sesshomaru as the three of them waited.

Soon another man approached the gate as he walked inside of the Castle Sesshomaru quickly realized it was Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru you're here to?" said Inuyasha as he approached Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha... I'm surprised you were even summoned here I thought this was supposed to be a challenge." said Sesshomaru as he turned his head toward Inuyasha.

"You won't be saying that after I beat you." said Inuyasha as he looked annoyed.

Inuyasha turned toward Dante as Dante continued to eat as Raven was just in a blank stare.

"Hey what's your name?" said Inuyasha.

"Dante and you're Inuyasha?" said Dante.

"Yeah... what about you?" said Inuyasha as he turned his head toward Raven.

"Raven..." said Raven.

"What is that smell?" said Inuyasha as he smelt food.

"Over there." said Dante as he pointed to the room across as Inuyasha approached it there was a very large buffet of food and drink.

"Oh yeah!" said Inuyasha as he ran toward the food and grabbed a large plate.

As Inuyasha was walking back into the main room of the Castle he saw at the front of the gate was Koga.

"Oh hey you mutt how did you get in here?" said Koga as he approached Inuyasha.

"Look who is talking you damn mangy wolf." said Inuyasha.

"Oh and I see Sesshomaru is here." said Koga as he noticed Sesshomaru.

"Well I'll be damned looks like Morburu wasn't kidding." said Dante as he stood up.

Before Dante could say another word he looked toward the front gate as Trish entered the room.

"Well look who joined the party." said Dante as he approached Trish.

"Hey Dante." said Trish.

"You know I never thought you could qualify for this sort of thing." said Dante.

"That's what you would like to think." said Trish as she walked past Dante.

Raven continued to stare as Sesshomaru was against a wall looking forward at the front gate as Koga went into the buffet room as Inuyasha took a seat near Dante's chair.

Dante turned his head toward Trish as she walked forward and took a seat on the large stairs leading to higher floors.

"Oh would you look who it is." said Trish as approaching Dante was Lady.

Dante turned around and saw Lady as he smiled at her Lady walked past Dante approaching Trish.

"Not even a hello?" said Dante.

"Hello." said Lady as she sat down next to Trish.

Dante approached Raven's side of the room and stood next to her.

"Why the hood?" said Dante as he turned his head toward Raven looking down at her.

"Why the need to ask?" said Raven.

"I was just asking." said Dante.

Soon someone else was approaching as everyone looked at him he was wearing a green outfit and holding a sword and shield.

"Who the hell is this guy?" said Koga as he stared at Link.

"I am Link." said Link as he walked toward one of the open corners of the room.

"Well... what is there to say about that outfit?" said Koga.

"A lot." said Dante as he turned his head toward Koga.

"Damn right about that." said Koga.

"Your one to talk wolf." said Inuyasha.

"Shut up mutt." said Koga.

Everyone looked to the front gate as a masked man was walking into the room with his arms behind his back.

"Slade..." said Raven as she approached Slade.

"Hello Raven." said Slade.

"I thought this was heroes only I guess I was wrong I'll be waiting to see what other scum walks into this room." said Raven as she looked annoyed.

"I'm flattered you really think that way about me?" said Slade.

"Watch yourself." said Raven as she went back to her corner of the room near Dante.

Slade walked forward out of the way and waited as he leaned back against a wall.

Everyone waited as soon they saw another man approach the gate as his right hand was missing and a chainsaw was attached to it.

And on his back was a shotgun in a holster as he walked in the room and looked around.

"So I'm guessing you were all brought here to?" said Ash.

"Yeah." said Dante.

"What he said." said Raven.

"Same goes for the rest of us." said Koga.

Ash continued to look around as Inuyasha finished his plate and went back into the Buffet room.

Ash looked toward Inuyasha and past him he saw many large cases of beer.

"I might stay for a while." said Ash as he entered the Buffet room.

Ash went past Inuyasha and grabbed himself a beer and went back into the main room and took a seat and popped it open.

"The hell happened to your hand?" said Koga.

"Yeah what happened?" said Trish and Lady.

"A long story." said Ash.

"I tell you what babes accompany me later on and maybe I'll tell you the story behind It." said Ash as he turned his head toward Lady and Trish.

"What?" said Dante.

"We'll see." said Trish and Lady as they both laughed.

"You can't be serious!" said Dante as he turned his head toward Trish and Lady. 


End file.
